


black and blue veins

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron and robert suffer a homophobic attack which leaves aaron scared about his own violent retaliation.





	black and blue veins

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a tumblr prompt a while ago and then realised lots of you might not have me on tumblr so here you are ;)

 

It just happens, one minute they're walking down the high street, Aaron's all relaxed and settled and he's holding Robert's hand as they try to get back to their car before it pours it down and then - there's a bloke out of nowhere, he says something, something which makes Robert turn around and confront him.

  
Of course he turns around, _of course_ because he can't help but want to protect Aaron from what the bloke said.

  
Only he can't, only he's not strong enough and he's on the ground before he can say anything else, feeling rotten and in agony from a blow to his stomach. Robert's eyes are shut and then when they open next he sees Aaron lunging towards the man, he sees him landing a punch, and then another and another and he's shaking and swearing.

  
"You touch him again!" Aaron's screaming, then he's being thrown to the floor, there's another bloke, he's saying something, slurs, more slurs and then Robert's looking over at his husband and seeing blood trickling down his face and he just wants to cry but he can't. Instead he tries to get up, he tries and tries and then he's on his feet, pushing the men away and then hearing Aaron call for him to stop, he's saying something about him getting hurt if he keeps going and then -

  
Robert's on the floor again, someone's over him, a foot raising up and then threatening to stamp down on him but then Aaron's to his feet, spluttering and panting and _pushing_ the men away, he's on top of them, just won't stop, just won't stop until he's crying and the man isn't moving anymore.

  
Robert shudders, feels sick and then there's sirens and Aaron's shuffling back towards him and crying.

  
Aaron stops crying though, he stops and it's like he's numb completely as they sit in the hospital ward, neither of them hurt enough to have to stay any longer.

  
It's classed as a homophobic attack on them and it makes Robert feel sick, makes his veins ache with anger because he knew that he'd heard correctly, knew that he was right to turn around and say something about the comment, they were only holding hands.

  
Robert's got bruised ribs, pain killers will sort it out but Aaron - Aaron's got bruises all over his knuckles, a cut lip and a bloody nose and - he doesn't want to speak at all.

  
Robert slowly comes through the curtains and watches Aaron on the bed, he's almost frozen and he doesn't know what to say.

  
"I - Aaron," Robert shudders, tries to kneel and then forgets the ache in his stomach, winces without meaning to draw attention to himself but it's no use, Aaron's head is shooting up and he's looking all concerned.

  
"Sit down." Aaron whispers, guides Robert to the chair and then looks down at his own hands, blood stained just like his nose, just like his shirt. He hates himself, feels like his heart is black and chewed up and no good because of his actions, because he hasn't learnt a thing has he? Fists. That's always the way forward, it always will be.

  
Robert breathes slowly, finds it hard to and then Aaron's eyes flicker. "You okay?" He asks and Robert nods.

  
"Thanks to you I am." Robert says, tries to smile but then Aaron looks disgusted, buries his head down and refuses to look up again until Robert frowns and says, "Aaron?"

  
Aaron gulps hard, fights back tears and then he looks at his hands again, they shake uncontrollably and then Robert's pushing himself, in the chair, straight towards Aaron. "You're _shaking_ , fuck, Aaron look at me. It's okay. We're okay." He says, fights back his own tears that threaten to fall down his face.

  
Aaron shakes his head and then slowly raises his head, frowning. "How can you even look at me?"

  
Robert's so shocked that he doesn't actually say anything for a few seconds, then he gulps hard, stammers something out which resembles, "What?"

  
Aaron has tears streaming down and he shrugs his shoulders. "I never learn do I? Never, I just - I couldn't stop myself." He says, blows are harsh breathes and sighs.

  
"Hey," Robert lifts a hand up and strokes at Robert's face, "You were protecting me." He says, "You were trying to keep us safe, that's all."

  
Aaron ducks his head, "I'm dangerous Rob, I - I could have killed him." He says, feels his blood turn cold and then Robert's shaking his head, holding Aaron's face in his hands.

  
"No." Robert says, "You wouldn't have, stop saying that." He adds before kissing Aaron's forehead, "You saved us."

  
Aaron frowns. "You're not angry?" Robert shakes his head. "You're not scared?" Robert shakes his head again.

  
"Of you?" Robert asks and Aaron nods. "Never." He says, feels a lump forming in his throat. "No ones ever protected me like that, no one has ever even -"

  
"I love you." Aaron whispers. "I do, I love you."

  
Robert nods, pulls Aaron into his arms and kisses his forehead. "And I love you, I'm so lucky to have you." They're being soppy, tender and sweet and it's not really normal but they don't mind.

  
After what they've just been through, it's okay to hold onto each other just a little tighter than usual.

 

 

 


End file.
